


Storm

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, also the GoM but barely, minor appearances from kise and kasamatsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5517866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a normal day, until it really, really, isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays Andrea!  
> So I saw you liked Mura/Himu ;) so I tried. Not entirely used to writing like them, to be honest, but hope you enjoy anyways.  
> From Your Secret Santa!

  
Himuro wakes up at exactly seven in the morning, not a minute before nor after. He trudges towards the shared bathroom and brushes his teeth, like clockwork. The sink rumbles with the vibrations of Murasakibara's snores and once again, Himuro is honestly surprised that he manages to get a good night of sleep. He sneaks out of the dorm room towards the kitchen, grabs a couple of candies, and makes his way back to the dorm. The elves there see him so much that they just leave the things he needs in the morning on the counters - what sweethearts, he thinks.

"Atsushi," Himuro calls as he returns. It never works, but it's always worth a try. He places small bits of candy around Murasakibara - he wakes up almost immediately. Murasakibara reaches for the pieces before Himuro always jerks it away and tells him to brush his teeth.

Himuro dresses, leaves Murasakibara clothes on the shared nightstand, and reads through his notes for the next class. They leave for Potions together, even though Murasakibara has Ms. Araki and he has Mr. Nakatani.

The rest of the day passes on like the morning, in the exact same fashion as the days before except-

"Kise, it's raining. We may need to take the other route."

"But Yukio! It's so much longer!"

There's a crash and a "what have I told you about using my name in public!?"

Himuro sighs - the rain completely ruins their carefully planned schedule to walk through the garden shortcut, see Akashi and Midorima conversing about shogi, then stop at the grand hall for lunch.

They dash through the rain anyways. Himuro draws a squiggly circle around them as they stop to admire the plants (like they do, every single day.)

"Muro-chin," Murasakibara says, disparagingly, "this is the weakest looking protection circle I've ever seen - and that includes Mido-chin doing it blindfolded."

"Not right now, Atsushi, not the best time." Himuro's protection circle smudges a bit and he rushes to quickly fix the mark. Rain and wind from the storm hit them hard as the circle dissipates momentarily.

"I don't care that this is an emergency. Seriously, your drawing skills need work. This is barely a circle. This is barely a shape. Mine-chin could do better."

Himuro stands up, leans forward, and whispers, "shut up."

Murasakibara leans forward too, and their lips meet. It's not Himuro's first time kissing Murasakibara, but it feels new every single time. Murasakibara tastes sweet, like chocolate and pure sugar mixed together. Granted, it's probably all the sugar from the nerunerunerune he's been snacking on since breakfast. Not the point, Himuro thinks, as the two of them tangle around each, hands slowly inching down his back. It's bliss, pure bliss.

The protection circle breaks and the two of them are immediately soaked from head to toe. "Muro-chin!" Murasakibara whines as the two of them break away from each other and make a mad dash for the nearest dry area. By the time they reach the grand hall, not only are they sopping wet, but also completely and utterly late for lunch. Every single person turns to stare at them as they make their way towards the Miracles table. Kuroko's deadpan expression doesn't change, although his eyes crinkle a bit. Kagami, Aomine, and Kise laugh, hard. Akashi chuckles a bit, and Midorima allows his lips to turn into a curve. The rest of the table gaps at them, a mixture of laughter and shock.

They sit down together and Himuro smiles a little bit.

Storm.


End file.
